Tommy and Annika: Back to School Day
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: While hurrying to get on the school bus, Tommy and his friend unknowingly switch their lunchboxes; later Tommy finds out what surprise his sister had put into hers.


It was the first day of school.

One girl with yellow hair with black headband, wearing a navy blue preppy cardigan, a black belted a-line skirt, a white basic long socks, and a black ribbon ballet flats, her name is Annika.

One boy has a brown hair, wearing white dress shirt, with black pinstripe waistcoat, a black trousers, and black faux snakeskin boots, her name is Tommy.

They both were waiting for the school bus.

They had new lunch boxes.

Tommy's was purple and red.

Annika's was pink and yellow.

"I love my lunch box," said Annika. "I love the little plastic box for snacks."

"Me too," said Tommy. "I put some baseball cards in mine so I can trade."

"I put a secret surprise in mine," said Annika.

"If you put it in yourself,you can't be surprised," said Tommy.

"Yes I can," said Annika.

"I closed my eyes when I put it in."

Another girl with yellow hair, wearing a black glam one-shoulder top, a beige short coat with lace, a black lace trim balloon shorts, and a pink laced platform shoes, is Diva and his dog, Bubbles, came down the road. Bubbles was carrying Diva's lunch box."Look, Tommy," said Annika. "Diva's lunch box is just like yours."

"Hey, Tommy," called Diva. "Do you want to trade baseball cards? I got doubles on some good ones."

"Let's see," said Tommy. Diva took his baseball cards out of his lunch box. Tommy took out his baseball cards too.

"Here comes the school bus," said Annika.

Tommy quickly put his baseball cards back in his snack box.

Tommy and Annika got on the bus.

Diva came running and got on too.

Bubbles ran after him.

"No dogs allowed on the bus," said the driver.

He shut the door and drove on.

"Wait!" yelled Diva. "Bubbles has my lunch box!"

"I can't stop here" said the driver.

"Look," said Annika. "Bubbles is running after the bus."

All the children stood up to look.

"Come on, Bubbles," shouted Tommy. "You can do it!"

"Yay, Bubbles!" everyone cheered,

"Remember your safety rules!" called the driver. "No standing or shouting on the school bus!"

"Oh no," cried Diva. "Everything is fading out of my lunch box!"

All the children crowded to the back of the bus to see.

"Safety rules!" yelled the driver." Please go back to your seats."

"There goes your apple, Diva," called Tommy. "It's bouncing down the road."

"I didn't have an apple," said Diva.

"Diva's snack box just fell in the dirt," said Annika.

"Let me see," said Willy. She stood up on the seat.

"I can't see Bubbles anymore," said Willy.

"Safety rules! Safety rules!" yelled the driver. "No standing on the seats!"

The bus pulled up in front of the school. Just then Willy's big sister, Brianna, rode up on her bike. "Whose lunch box is this?" she asked.

"It's mine! It's mine!" yelled Diva. "Your lunch was all over the road," said Brianna, "but I put it back in your lunch box."

"I'm glad you got your lunch back," said the bus driver, "but you kids need to learn your safety rules."

The children got off the bus.

Inside the school there was a big sign, It said:

WELCOME to the NEW SCHOOL YEAR!

"GOOD MORNING, BOYS AND GIRLS," said a voice over the loudspeaker.

"this is your principal, MR. ADAMS. ALL CLASSES PLEASE COME TO THE AUDITORIUM."

When they got to the auditorium, Mr. Adams said, "Today is the first day of school. It is important that you learn some safety rules. Can anyone give me a safety rule for riding on the school bus and tell me why it is important?"

Tommy raised his hand, "No standing on the bus," he said, "because if the bus hits a bump, you might fall and get hurt."

Diva raised his hand. "No pushing or shoving," he said, "because you could get knocked down and your loose tooth might get bonked out."

Annika raised her hand, "No dogs on the bus," she said, "because the driver might be scared of dogs and run off the road."

"Very good," said Mr. Adams "Now go back to your classrooms and write down all those safety rules and any more you can think of."

All the children went to their new classrooms. Tommy and Diva went to Ms. Wilson's class. On the way Diva said to Tommy, "I can't wait for recess to trade baseball cards."

"I can't wait to eat my snack," said Tommy. "I have an apple and two chocolate chip cookies."

In the classroom the children drew pictures of a school bus.

Tommy colored his bus black.

Under the picture he wrote all the safety rules he could think of.

Then he yawned and looked around Everyone was still writing. Tommy closed his eyes. He thought about his snack. He could almost taste the chocolate chips. Finally, A bell rang. "Recess," said Ms. Wilson

"Come on, Tommy," said Diva. "Let's go trade."

Tommy and Diva took their lunch boxes out to the school yard.

"Tommy," called Annika, "I just opened my snack box and found my secret surprise!"

"Well," said Tommy, "I know what is in my snack box, and it is no surprise!"

Tommy opened his lunch box and took out the snack box.

But he was surprised.

Instead of chocolate chip cookies there were cheese crackers under the baseball cards!

"Phooey!" said Tommy. "This is not my snack."

Diva was looking in his lunch box. He held up a dusty apple, "I can't eat apples," he said. "I have a loose front tooth."

"That's my apple!" said Tommy, "and that's my lunch!"

Tommy took the lunch box from Diva.

He looked inside the snack box "My chocolate chip cookies are gone," he cried.

"Bubbles loves chocolate chip cookies," said Diva. "He probably ate them."

"Oh no!" cried Tommy.

Annika came running over. She was holding something behind her back.

"Guess what my secret surprise is," she said.

"Oh phooey!" said Tommy. "I don't want to guess. I just want a chocolate chip cookie!"

"You guessed! You guessed!" cried Annika. She held up two chocolate chip cookies.

"You can have one because you guessed!"

Tommy ate the cookie. Annika gave him. He traded baseball cards with Diva.

Then he went back to class and had a great first day in school.

And on the way home everyone followed the safety rules for riding on the school bus.


End file.
